fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
布魯諾
布魯諾（Bruno、ブルーノ）, Burūno)初登場時為神秘人（ Mysterious Man、謎の男） 並曾使用 Zacharias (ザカリア Zakaria, Zechariah in the Japanese version)一名，是 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》中的主要角色。He is an enigmatic man who occasionally appears before the 特務機關. 資料 A prince of 恩布拉帝國, he and his mother were despised by the royal family. Eventually claiming she shared imperial secrets with 亞斯克王國, they imprisoned her, causing her to die in isolation, while he himself was exiled to the border. Assuming the alias of Zacharias, he entered Askr, becoming friends with the royal family in order to orchestrate the destruction of Embla. While serving as a member of the Order of Heroes and teacher to the royal prince and princess, he eventually left as the family's curse started affecting him, leading him to try to kill Alfonse at one point. Having tried to kill himself only to be prevented of doing so, he then proceeded to search a method to resist the dark god's influence. In his first appearence in Chapter 9, he faces the Order of Heroes at first, but eventually aids them, as he warns about 維洛妮卡's attack on their summoning grounds. Later, he claims to have knowledge about Zacharias, but refuses to say anything more before disappearing. In Xenologue 1, he asks Veronica whether she feels as if someone is controlling her actions, so which she replies that sometimes the word "kill" pops up in her head, and then she wants to do so. In Paralogue 3, he is reading through the tome of Bramimond at the World of Blazing, learning that the royalty of a certain nation has the blood of a wicked god, which uses the royalty as puppets, as they are unable to fight the god's influence; the text states this god is known by many names and that its true name has never been written until that point, but the name is not there, much to his frustration. He then proceeds to acquiring some information from that world, as it is the home of the Dragon's Gate, a portal to other worlds. He says that he must also find information on something of his, but this is left unsaid. At the end of the Paralogue, 妮諾 gives 阿爾馮斯 a hand-written letter from "Zacharias", where it is stated that Bruno is the true antagonist, not Veronica. In Paralogue 5, Bruno calls Veronica back to the castle after her mission in that world had failed, then warns the Order of Heroes that he won't hesitate to kill them if they get in his way. In Chapter 10, Bruno finally reveals his identity as the prince of the Emblian Empire's imperial family, and an older brother to princess Veronica that has rarely been seen by the public. He also states that he does not want Veronica to conquer Askr, and gain the all of the glory. Later on in the chapter, he appears to the 召喚者 as Zacharias to aid the Summoner in escaping the World of Radiance, and also tells the Summoner to watch out for the friends who knew him as Zacharias. In Chapter 11, Bruno sees Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna trying to call Zacharias while performing the rite and tells them that they're wasting their time, stating that he killed Zacharias when he got involved with issues that he shouldn't have, leaving Alfonse shocked. Before he leaves, Bruno tells Alfonse and Sharena that they are next. In Chapter 12, Bruno continues to remind Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna about how he killed Zacharias, even presenting Zacharias's lance before he fought the group himself. Upon being defeated, Bruno begs for death and reiterates he was Zacharias's killer, and while Alfonse was considering to execute Bruno, the Summoner tells Alfonse about what they experienced at the end of Chapter 10 when Zacharias helped them flee. Theorizing that they may have actually been speaking to Zacharias, Alfonse asks Bruno if he is actually Zacharias. Chapter 13 begins with Bruno not only confirming the Order figuring out that he was indeed Zacharias, but also reveals his backstory, and later on reveals that he has tried to get killed in order to escape the curse. As he vowed to continue his search to break the curse, Bruno asks the Summoner to look after the friends who knew him as Zacharias, and requests that he be killed if he ever makes another attempt on Alfonse or Sharena. While he doesn't appear in the Intermission, it is stated that he urged 安娜 to investigate a set of ruins where the power to awaken the potential of Sacred Seals rests. 個性 Bruno seems to harbor a caring nature, albeit it is not very noticable or appears very often. He places his kindness in the Order of Heroes, as he tells them hints and news as to what to do and where to attack, or helping and defending them when they're in danger, such as when he warns them when the summoning grounds are being attacked, or when he defends the Summoner from an ambush from Veronica. His kindness is shown when he tells Alfonse that he was about to kill him in the past, and harbors regret for his actions. He also cares for his sister Veronica and even asks her about if she's been hearing voices, most likely out of worry of the cursed blood they share. He is quite manipulative, as most of the time he seems to be carrying out plans in the background before his debut. He uses both his alias and his own identity to manipulate and control the people around him and the outcomes before discarding the alias. 在遊戲中 敘述 ;Masked Knight :A masked knight whose identity and motives are a mystery. 基礎數據 技能 武器 Assists 奧義 被動 Quotes Bruno/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Bruno is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * 軼事 *Even before confirmation, the Mysterious Man's name appeared as Bruno in the game's data through data mining - his sprites and sound files all have his name. 圖片 Mysterious Man Heroes 2.png|Artwork of Bruno. BrunoSpecialAttack.png|Artwork of Bruno performing a Special attack BrunoDamaged.png|Artwork of damaged Bruno B10-095R.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-095R+.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-096N.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-096N+X.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Mysterious Man FEH Sprite.png|Bruno's battle model. category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters